CHOCOLATE
by moqifangzi
Summary: A story happen on one Valentine's Day.But in the end RikuKaza aren't valentines yet but I believe they will 最后，用母语咆哮：陆风是王道的哈哈哈哈


**CHOCOLATE**

**Hello, it's a fiction for RikuKaza of DRUG AND DROP and it's my first time to write fiction for RikuKaza ,also first time to publish it on a web that English is mainly English is not well so if there's some error please don't blame .Kind of nervous…**

**I don't exactly know how to express well in this prologue…alright,thanks for reading.****My story is written in Chinese so if you can't understand the language I have to say sorry _ **

**Maybe the story happen on the beginning of DRUG AND DROP,on one Valentine's Day.**

"早早早早早早早上好！"风疾又是边跑下楼边系着围裙赶在工作时间前到药局。

"早上好，栩堂君。今天没有迟到呢。"花萤还是满面笑容地回答。

"是吗，那真是太好了"~风疾一脸胜利的表情。不过他突然意识到陆王吃过早饭就出来了现在却不见踪影。

"他啊，今天是去寻找线索了。"

"这样啊…"风疾大概也知道陆王在找的线索与什么相关。一种类似担忧的情愫突然涌上心头，说话的语调也不自觉地低了许多。

"不过既然已经到上班时间了，快点工作吧。"

"哦，好的。"

"先把这个牌子摆到外面吧。"

"好。"听到花萤的指示，他也很快开始工作。

把牌子抬出店门口，风疾瞥了眼牌子上的内容，上面写着:"情人节到了，店内有很多巧克力，而且在促销哟~"

"情人节？"风疾疑惑地自言自语。

这时花萤走了过来:"对啊，今天是2月14日情人节啊，今天一定会有很多人来买巧克力的，待下你还要把巧克力还有价签都摆好哟。"

"又到情人节了啊…"风疾想起去年情人节时自己才刚来工作几个月，当时也促销过巧克力。

"风疾今年要不要送谁巧克力呐？"花萤突然用诱哄小朋友的怪蜀黍的语气配合天使般（其实就是天使啦）可爱的笑容问道。

"咦？"

"送给喜欢的人。"花萤补充道。

"诶？非要是喜欢的人吗？"风疾突然疑惑起来。

"对啊。因为情人节这天有送巧克力给喜欢的人的说法啊。尽管最初是因为商家炒作，但现在人们也很接受，这个很流行的，难道栩堂君你不知道吗？"

风疾有些惊讶地摇摇头说道："我一直以为情人节吃巧克力只是为了庆祝呃…"

"虽然说你的说法也没什么不对而且很可爱，但还不是主流说法啊。"花萤露出有些遗憾又微微嘲弄的笑容说，但随即又换上很体贴的笑容把一块巧克力递给风疾:"那不如今年送人试试看吧。"

"诶？"风疾还是一脸困惑。

"今天打折，很便宜的。"

"可是我也没有人要送，没有必要买这个啊…"

"那就留着自己吃吧。"说完，花萤绽放出灿烂一笑，不容风疾再多说什么就向别处走去。无论怎么看都是花萤在强买强卖，可是他的笑容加上平时给风疾造成的可怕印象让风疾只好看着手上的巧克力怔怔发呆。

"自己吃吗？可是我也不爱吃巧克力啊…爱吃的是那家伙吧？诶？刚才说是送给喜欢的人对吧？…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！千万不能送给他！！！"风疾就这样从发呆状态迅速转化为炸毛状态，脸上泛着点点可爱的小红晕。又想象着陆王奸笑着说："原来你有这个爱好啊~"于是风疾果断地将把巧克力送给陆王的想法抹杀掉，把用工资"被"换来的巧克力塞进口袋开始工作。

这一天来买巧克力的人确实不少，大多数都是女孩子。她们又兴奋又精心地挑选巧克力的样子让风疾不禁觉得她们很可爱。当然，作为店内的活招牌之一自己却浑然不知的风疾也稀里糊涂收到了几份，又害羞又迷茫又不知所措只得连声道谢的样子惹得女孩子们阵阵兴奋地尖叫。

"对了，那个个子高高的店员今天不在吗？"有女孩子询问起陆王。

"啊，他今天有事不在。"

"啊！该不会是去陪女朋友去了吧？！"一个女孩子突然惊呼。

"啊…我想应该不是…"风疾也不清楚陆王的去向，但也绝不是出去游玩，也就这样有些含糊地回答过去。

"即使是也没关系地，也请把这个转交给他好吗？"几个女孩子托风疾把巧克力转交给陆王。见风疾答应，她们也很亢奋地道谢。

一天的工作又结束了，节日就是和平时不同，工作量自然也是多了不少，尤其是只有风疾一个在店里。即使只是个店员，凭借可爱的脸蛋和举止，风疾也是很受欢迎，礼物的数目自然很可观。陆王的人气也很高，即使不在场，礼物也有让风疾不得不为了把两人的礼物都搬上去而多跑一趟之多。虽然对陆王没来工作还要由自己把他的礼物带上楼有些不满，但风疾还是有点担心不知他今天进展如何。把陆王的礼物扔到床上，风疾开始打开自己的礼物。其中大多数是巧克力，也有几件是一些零钱包，钥匙扣之类的小物品。"巧克力的话，给那家伙吃不会浪费，应该不算对不起人家心意吧…"风疾边小声嘀咕着，边把巧克力们放到陆王的那堆礼物中，突然想起自己口袋里还有一块"被"买的巧克力。"还没有化掉…一起给你吧。"风疾很顺手地把自己的巧克力也顺手放过去，就跑回自己床上休息。他已经完全忘记了白天想到的绝对不能把巧克力给陆王这件事。

"我回来了。"大概十一点多，陆王和齐峨回来了。从陆王略显疲惫的样子便知还是没有收获。"欢迎回来。早点休息吧。"陆王轻轻点头。正要上楼时却被花萤叫住。"陆王，今天会有很多巧克力，而且还会有有趣的事发生。"陆王有些微疑惑地点下头继续上楼。"你又捉弄小少爷了吧？"齐峨一脸坏笑地问。"不是捉弄哟，只是很顺手地把事实写出来。"花萤还是一脸微笑，可是怎么给人一种不会有好事的感觉？！

陆王走进房间，看到的是一床的礼物和另一张床上熟睡的风疾。看到床上放着一堆巧克力，也大致猜到是风疾不吃的放过来的。陆王大致拿起来看看，发现一块巧克力外包装上有一个又大又黑的箭头，尽管很像包装上图案的一部分，但仔细看还是能看出来的。顺着箭头稍微拉起包装发现这样一行字：今后栩堂君就拜托你了;-)――by店长花萤。陆王先是一愣，然后明白这大概是花萤推销给风疾让他送人的。不过现在跑到了陆王这里，大概也是花萤早就料到的。不管风疾是不是特意送的，花萤都是要把这件事告诉陆王。明白了这些，尽管自己也算是被捉弄的对象，陆王还是不禁轻声笑了笑。

"…陆王…你回来了…"风疾听到声音醒了过来，睡眼惺忪地看着陆王。

"被我吵醒了吗？"

"没关系…你的礼物在你床上，还有我的那份巧克力也给你吃…"说到后来风疾的声音也有点不清楚，估计又要陷入梦乡。

"嗯，谢了。还有，谢谢你送我的巧克力，我会认真考虑考虑然后给你回复的。"陆王用很认真而清晰的声音说着。

"好…不客气…"回复啊…风疾在心里默默重复这个词…回复…"等等，什么回复？？？！"马上就要再次睡着的风疾猛然惊醒，从床上坐起，睁大了眼睛看着陆王。陆王忍住想笑的冲动一脸认真地说："你送我巧克力我就明白了。感谢你的厚爱，即使你是个看起来那么不中用的家伙，我还是会认真考虑的。"

"什么叫看起来不中用啊？！还有那些巧克力是女孩子们送我我又不是很爱吃甜食才送你的，什么也不能代表！！！"风疾各种炸毛地辩驳，脸上甚至因鸡冻泛起红晕。

"那这个是你送我的吧？"陆王拿出罪证。

"嗯？嘿诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？？？？！"

"这个总是你送的吧。"

"可是这个是花萤他…"

"那也是你出钱买的吧？花萤可不会送你这个。"

"呃…"风疾说不出话来反驳。

"是你买的，然后放到我床上，其实是因为羞怯不好意思当面送给我。"

"呃…"风疾正欲反驳句子却被噎回去。

"所以说你这么痴情又害羞的样子还真是可爱呢。"

风疾完败，雷倒在床边。真是一失足成千古恨啊！果然大发善心地把巧克力都给这个自恋狂就是个错误！正要爬起来还击时，又是面对陆王一番认真的总结："不必害羞了，你的心情我已经充分了解了，放心我一定会给你答复的。"说过，陆王轻轻摸摸风疾的头，然后转向自己床边开始收拾床铺准备睡觉。

一看到别人认真就会不自觉地把要炸毛的冲动与情绪放在一边然后一脸天真等着别人说话的风疾，直到陆王开始收拾床铺后才猛然意识到自己被耍的好彻底，然后终于爆发出炸毛本质："什么叫充分了解了，你这个自恋的大混蛋！！"说着说着还把枕头扔了过去却没打中。陆王拿起枕头回头坏坏一笑，把枕头放一边自顾自地换衣服。

"喂，你有没有听到啊，大混蛋！！"

陆王还是不管不顾，钻进了棉被里。

"喂！别睡啊，你听明白我说什么了吗？"风疾走过去去掀陆王的被子，却被陆王一把拉下来倒在床上。

"这么热情啊？那我就先勉为其难地和你同床吧。"说着把风疾又向怀里拉一拉，还把棉被分给他盖住。

"喂，谁热情啊！放开我啊。"陆王却无视风疾的挣扎，更用力地抱紧风疾。

"喂！可恶，你怎么会有这么大的力气…"风疾看挣脱无望，沮丧地放弃挣扎。陆王没回答他的抱怨，而是用一种疲倦又似哄劝的声音说："我好困，别吵。"

被这样的声音要求，风疾真的安静了下来，静静地看着陆王的脸。风疾从未如此近距离地观察过这张脸，即使只开了盏床头灯，依然足以观察陆王轮廓清晰而俊朗的脸。仔细看可以发现，其实他的年轻的眉眼也有一丝清秀细致的美感。原来他真的很帅啊。风疾不禁在心里想着。而这个想法的突然出现却使他心头一紧。现在所能感受到的，只剩下骤然加速的心跳声，以及眼前柔和灯光照射下竟显得有些缥缈的少年的睡颜。但轻轻喷洒在面颊上的温润气息，还有温和又适度的被人搂在怀里的压迫感，又让风疾感受到真实。算了，大概这样也不错。风疾暗暗地想着，不知不觉地放松下来。工作一天的疲倦感，让风疾很快陷入睡梦中。

"早上好！"风疾又是风风火火跑下楼。"早。昨天的巧克力送出去了吗？"花萤依旧满面笑容地问道。风疾被一问，竟有些不知所措，发现陆王也正看向自己并且带着一副会意又不怀好意的笑容，想要炸毛又怕在花萤面前炸毛就被得知真相，于是愈发地语无伦次。脸也在不觉间挂上红晕。"啊，看来进展不错呢。"花萤捂嘴偷笑，很露骨地看向陆王那边，风疾急忙解释："不，不对，不是像你想象的那样的！！！"

"新娘果然在情人节送了礼物给丈夫啊。"齐峨路过时也跟着帮腔，风疾愈发慌乱地辩驳起来，边红着脸大喊着不是，边逃向别处，两人就在那接着调侃，而陆王则在一边看着这幅画面，有点坏心眼地浅笑着，风疾看到后，趁着那两人没注意走了过去，带着一副凶巴巴的表情去向陆王发难。"喂！你还笑，喜欢搂人睡觉的大色狼！"

"该说这句话的人是我才对吧？"

（情景回放：早间时分，在陆王打算起床时却觉得炒鸡困难，在坐起时发现风疾正以八爪鱼的姿态手臂缠着陆王的脖子，双腿缠着陆王的腰，头还会在陆王颈边蹭蹭。）

风疾想起早晨自己被吵醒时的杯具一幕加上陆王此时嘲笑的表情，又羞又愤终于成功炸毛："人家不过是睡相不好而已！！！"

"是吗？恐怖分子。"陆王继续以逗睡着时黏人醒来后炸毛的大型猫为乐。

"可恶！！！"

"吵死了。快工作吧。"风疾是时常被陆王以工作的名义制止炸毛的可怜的孩子。。。不过陆王并没马上就去工作，而是用前一天恶作剧时的认真表情说："关于对你的回复，我有答案了，想知道吗？"风疾不禁瞪大了眼睛。心跳莫名其妙地加快。一秒，两秒。。。然而陆王却什么都没说，突然换上了一种温和，迷人却又让人猜不透的微笑，伸出大手在风疾头上揉乱一通。等风疾反应过来，陆王已经一脸坏笑着去工作，任由风疾在后面大骂"混蛋"。风疾气恼地整理着头发，嘴上还嘟囔着陆王可恶。他的回复会是什么呢？风疾不禁想着，一种奇特的感觉涌上心头。像是不安，又像是…期待。会是什么呢？风疾看着陆王的背影默默地想。心中，涌现着阵阵过去从未体验过的悸动。

**FIN**


End file.
